


Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UkaTake Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: I said kiss me here and here and here, and you did. - Richard Siken
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: UkaTake Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: UkaTake Week 2021





	Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so kinda late to the party, but tbh I wasn't expecting to actually participate in UkaTake week since I had zine and exchange fics to work on. But since I finished my zine fic and since I saw all of the UkaTake art, I figured I could whip up something really quick. Maybe I'll write another fic for this week too. Who knows?
> 
> Anyways, for now, I hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> Title from [Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IUfGfOK3z0)

Before the door to their apartment could even close, Ukai couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him as he watched Takeda collapse onto their couch face first. His groans were muffled by the cushions, which only made Ukai laugh even more as he walked past him and into the kitchen.

“I told you not to push yourself, old man,” Ukai called out as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. He walked back to find Takeda in the same position, but he turned his head to pout at Ukai as he sat on the floor next to the couch. “Then again, I know how stubborn you are, so maybe I’m a little at fault too.”

Takeda narrowed his eyes and glared, but there was no real ire behind it. “Keishin, I’m not  _ that _ much older than you,” he huffed, causing Ukai to laugh again. “And besides,  _ you _ were the one that insisted I learn how to actually play volleyball.”

“Yeah, and I meant, like, just how to receive or something. Not ‘You should become a pro at every position in one day,’” explained Ukai. “Also, if I remember correctly, only one of us was groaning about his knees aching this morning and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t me.”

Takeda groaned and buried his face back into the cushions again. “That was your fault last night and you know it!”

Ukai had nothing to retort with, seeing as how that was true. Instead, he laughed and got up from the floor, tapping Takeda on the shoulder as he did so.

“Alright, come on then” he said. “Sleeping on the couch isn’t going to make you feel any better and it’ll be easier for me to help if we’re in bed.”

“I don’t wanna move,” whined Takeda, kicking his legs. Still face down, he stuck his one free arm up and began blindly reaching for Ukai, who gently swatted it away. “Carry me?”

Ukai rolled his eyes, but he was powerless to deny Takeda’s request. Instead, stuffing the ice pack into his pocket, he carefully turned Takeda over and lifted him into his arms. Instinctively, Takeda wrapped his arms around Ukai’s neck and rested his head against his chest.

“Thanks, Keishin,” came Takeda’s muffled voice.

Ukai said nothing as he carried Takeda down the hall. He nudged open their bedroom door with his foot and carefully set Takeda down on the bed. Pulling out the ice pack, he handed it to Takeda as he went into the bathroom to grab the rest of the things. He came back to Takeda icing his forearms first, so sitting at Takeda’s feet, he lifted his legs into this lap.

“So what part of your legs are sore?”

“Uh, all of them.”

Ukai snorted and shook his head at the sight of Takeda’s beaming smile. Both of them knew Takeda wasn’t in that much pain, but Ukai wasn’t about to deny Takeda anything. Instead, he began slowly massaging Takeda’s legs, starting with his feet and ankles first, and then slowly making his way up to his calves and thighs. Throughout all of this, Takeda remained silent and still, but Ukai could see him wincing from time to time, doing his best to keep quiet.

“Ittetsu, you gotta tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?”

Ukai looked up from his ministrations to give Takeda a small smile. Takeda gave him one of his own as he shifted the ice pack from one forearm to the other.

“I will. Don’t worry and you’re not.”

Ukai gave a nod and moved onto the next part of his care. Lifting up one of Takeda’s legs, he placed a kiss on the top of his foot, ankle, calve, knee, and thigh. He heard Takeda gasp as he did this and he smiled to himself when Takeda did nothing to pull away. He then carefully placed it back down and did the same with the other leg, making sure to kiss each and every part of Takeda’s leg. When he finished with that, he moved to grab the can of Air Salonpas he had gotten earlier to further help ease Takeda’s aching muscles, but was cut off by Takeda instead.

“What was that for?”

Ukai looked up to see Takeda staring at him with wide-eyes, head tilted to the side, and a light blush upon his cheeks. “You told me you wanted me to kiss it better earlier,” he said. “I’m just doing what I’m told.”

Takeda turned away, blush deepening. “I didn’t think you actually would,” he mumbled. “I was just joking.”

“Well, joking or not, if it’ll make you feel a little better, I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t.”

Ukai smiled at Takeda as he said this, taking in the sight of his startled expression once more. It quickly changed into one of adoration, though, and he reached out a hand for Ukai, pulling him up into an actual kiss.

“Thank you,” Takeda whispered against his lips. “You didn’t have to do all of this for me, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know. I wanted to, though.”

Takeda grinned at this. Ukai moved to sit back down and grabbed the can of Air Salonpas once more. He sprayed Takeda’s legs with them before pulling Takeda to him, settling him in his lap and moving the ice pack to the side. Once settled, Takeda rested his head on Ukai’s shoulder, eyes slowly drifting closed as Ukai massaged his arms next, doing the same as he had earlier with Takeda’s legs. He made sure to place delicate kisses on each of his fingers, his palms, his wrists, his arms, in hopes of easing some of his lover’s pain.

Neither of them said anything aside from Ukai occasionally checking in to make sure Takeda was still alright, but then again, no words were needed either. It didn’t take long for Ukai to finish taking care of Takeda and the two soon found themselves snuggled up against each other beneath the covers. Holding Takeda close to his chest, Ukai gave him one last kiss for the night, not for his pain, but solely because he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/639714159611822080/kiss-me-like-you-wanna-be-loved)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1347395498987167745?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
